Sweden X Reader: The Stare
by TeaVodkaAndPancakes
Summary: Alfred brings you to the world meeting, but Berwald takes you home! Just a cute Sweden X Reader! Enjoy!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia or you. Or Sweden, sadly. Please review, if you would 3

It was another world meeting, and you had been dragged there by your friend, Alfred. He thought it would be a good idea for you to meet all of the other countries.

"Don't worry, (name)! I'm sure you'll have lots of fun!" he had said. You didn't believe him, and the rest of the meeting gave you no reason to. He introduced you to all the countries, and none of them caught your eye. Except one. He was tall, with blonde hair and blue eyes that hid behind glasses. He didn't really say much, but when he did, he spoke in a deep accent that made you fangirl on the inside. He was expressionless, but it didn't bother you. His name was Sweden, AKA Berwald Oxensteirna, and something about him just drove you crazy. You couldn't keep your mind or your eyes off him.

*Sweden's POV*

She was beautiful, whoever she was. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I've always had a staring problem, but it didn't seem to bother her at all. I may have seemed expressionless, but on the inside I was so nervous. During the meeting, I sat across from her. I didn't pay any attention to what was happening in the meeting, because I was staring at her the whole time. Whenever she saw me staring, she quickly looked away, a blush on her face along with a smile. Was it actually possible that she liked me? At the time, I didn't think it could be true.

*Your POV*

You couldn't help but blush and smile awkwardly when you caught him staring. You wondered if that was normal for him, to stare that much. It made you self-conscious, but you tried not to let it show. After the meeting, you left with Alfred, reluctant to be away from Berwald. Alfred was going on and on about what Arthur had said to him, but you ignored him.

"(Name)," said a voice behind you. You turned to see Berwald right behind you, a little closer than you would've liked.

"Yes, Berwald?" you asked, fighting to keep your voice neutral.

"D'you want t' come over t' my house?" he asked politely. You could tell that he was nervous, so you smiled at him, trying to reassure him.

"Hey, (Name)! You coming or not? I gotta go!" you heard Alfred yell.

"Leave without me!" you call back before turning to look up at Berwald. He was much taller than you, but you liked it that way. "I guess I'm going with you, then," you say to him with another awkward smile. He nodded and didn't say anything, leading you to his car.

During the car ride, Berwald didn't speak. You talked a lot, going on about whatever. He didn't say anything, but you could tell he was listening by the way that he looked at you on occasion. You couldn't help but stare at him the entire time. You thought he was one of the most handsome men you'd ever met, and you couldn't look at him long enough. You finally reached his house. It was too big for one person, but the moment you stepped inside, you felt at home. You looked all around with happiness.

"You have a beautiful house," you told him. He nodded and lead you around the house. You two passed the evening by eating dinner and watching TV. When you sat down to watch TV, he put his arm around you. A warm feeling of comfort went through you, and you blushed madly. Did this mean he liked you? You had to doubt it since you didn't want to get your hopes up. Once you were accustomed to it, you settled down and leaned your head against him. He was so warm, and you could feel the muscles of his arm against you. You started to get tired, and realized you had to go home now or spend the night. And you didn't want to leave.

"Berwald, would you mind if I spent the night here?" you asked him.

He blushed at the idea and nodded. "I'd l've it if y' stayed here," he said.

You smiled at him and said, "Thank you, Ber." He nodded at you. You looked out the window and realized the sun was setting. "We should go watch the sunset!" you exclaimed. Watching the sunset was one of your favorite things to do. You get up and pull him along with you. You head to the back porch, where you have a perfect view of the sunset.

"It's so beautiful!" you exclaim with joy, loving the sight of the deep reds and oranges streaked across the horizon.

"N't as beautiful as you," he said quietly as he stood next to you.

You blushed madly and broke your gaze at the sunset to look up at him. "Do you really mean that?" you asked hopefully. He nodded. "Wow… You're so sweet, Ber. I never thought I'd fall in love with someone so quickly, but you're just so perfect!" you say, unashamed of how you felt. He looked at you seriously, and brushed your (h/c) hair out of your (e/c) eyes.

"I nev'r thought I'd meet s'meone who'd l've me," he said, sounding surprised.

"Well I know I do. I love you, Ber!" you told him, looking into his eyes.

"I l've you, too, (Name)," he said right before he leaned down and pressed his warm lips to yours. You responded enthusiastically, wrapping your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and pull him closer to you. He put his large, strong hands on your waist and you kissed for what felt like forever. You were blissful, unable to focus on anything but him. You finally pulled away for air, and you couldn't help but smile at him happily. You were both so happy to be with each other, and you watched the sunset in blissful silence.

Once it was over, you began to feel sleepy. Your eyes drooped and you leaned on his shoulder. He laughed a little bit and picked you up, carrying you to bed. He set you down on his bed and lay down next to you. He pulled the covers over you and wrapped his arms around you before giving you a kiss on the forehead and whispering, "Goodnight, min kärlek."

"Goodnight, Ber," you said, right before you drifted off to sleep.

min kärlek= my love


End file.
